1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line combination made up of at least two parallel flexible lines, which can be displaced axially relative to one another in the combination. Within the scope of the invention, the term “line” covers cables and hoses of all types. In particular, the term includes power-carrying lines, e.g. single-conductor or multi-conductor electrical lines, fluid lines, light guide cables, coaxial cables, and the like.
2. The Prior Art
A woven line combination is known from DE-U 295 02 257, in which lines lying next to one another are integrated.
The known line combination is intended for fixed laying of electrical lines. This combination demonstrates great tolerance for alternate bending and good deformability, which are advantageous for laying, because no continuous material flow exists between the conductors or lines, and adjacent lines can freely move relative to one another in the woven fabric. The line combination is not suitable for lines that connect a connector that is fixed in place locally or on a machine, on a robot arm or a machine, with a movable connector, for example, because it does not have sufficient stability to hold the lines, which are laid parallel to one another, in the desired order. The risk exists that the lines, which are laid parallel, will twist relative to one another in an uncontrolled manner during operation.
Different attachment elements are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,175 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,880 for fixing lines in place and holding them at a distance relative to one another. These attachment elements, as well, are exclusively intended for laying lines in a fixed location.
The state of the art provides power supply chains consisting of chain links that can pivot in multiple axes for lines that must be guided on robot arms. Power supply chains that permit multi-axial movements are complicated and expensive in production. Frequently, the desired effect is not achieved with such power supply chains, either, that of guiding the lines in a stable direction in certain regions, on the one hand, and, at the same time, guaranteeing the flexibility required in other regions. Furthermore, with these chains, there is no possibility to include additional lines after the existing chain cross-section has been exhausted.